


Idle Hands are the Devil's Playthings

by Emcee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Humor, James T. Kirk is Not Amused, Married Spock/Nyota Uhura, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Public Display of Affection, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is bored, which leads to Spock and Uhura engaging in some strange behaviour on the bridge, which Jim notices.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Idle Hands are the Devil's Playthings

Deep space could get boring sometimes. As they were exploring an uncharted nebula, that meant that they could end up where there wasn't really anything of interest. People outside of Starfleet might think they were on constant adventures, but there were days-- weeks, even, when they had absolutely nothing to do but watch space fly by on the viewscreen.

When that happened, people got a little punchy. They also acted out a bit. Everyone had their vices of choice. Jim had a tendency to zone out, attempting to remember all of the alien species he'd slept with. Sulu tended to go on about how Demora was doing in school. Chekov talked about the inventions that had actually come out of Russia. Uhura would sing softly to herself. The only person who did not seem to mind the monotonous work was Spock. He was absolutely unflappable.

It was during one of these long droughts in anything interesting happening on the bridge that something _curious_ occurred. Jim wasn't sure he would call it interesting, but it was definitely something that should be examined as long as there was nothing better to do.

Jim was going through his conquests in alphabetical order. He had just reached Orion Prime when he heard the noise. It broke the silence of the bridge. This sharp, loud _thwack!_

Jim jumped and whipped around to the source of the noise. Spock half bent over his station, but his head was turned towards the communications station. There was a distinct green blush in Spock's normal pallor. Uhura was sitting in her chair, seemingly focused on work.

"Everything okay, Spock?" Jim asked, furrowing his brow.

Spock straightened up, adjusting his tunic. "Of course, Captain." His dark gaze stayed focused on Uhura. "Nothing that should concern you or will be repeated."

Jim let his gaze travel over to Uhura. He tilted his head, noticing how Uhura was sitting on her chair. It was as if she'd rushed back to it very quickly.

What had just happened on his bridge?

* * *

At the end of Alpha Shift, Jim's prepared the board for his weekly game of chess with Spock. He was surprised his First Office hadn't shown up yet. Spock was never late. He abandoned the board to go investigate.

He wasn't far down the corridor when he heard hushed voices. "It was just a joke," that was definitely Uhura.

"What you did was very inappropriate," the answering deep voice was Spock.

"Did you not like it?" Uhura challenged him.

"That is not the issue at hand," Spock replied. "Everyone on the bridge heard what you did. You are lucky no one figured out what occurred."

"It was just too tempting. You were leaning over your console... The fabric of your pants pulled tight..."

Jim's eyes widened. He was starting to realize what exactly that noise he'd heard was.

"You make it very difficult, Lieutenant. The Captain is waiting for me, but your actions on the bridge have put very specific thoughts in my mind."

"Well, I guess you'll have to test that Vulcan resolve, won't you?"

At the sound of wet kissing, Kirk scampered back towards the Rec Room, sure either Spock would be there shortly.... Or they wouldn't be playing chess that night.

* * *

The next day, things were very much the same. Jim was sitting in his chair, this time trying to come up with the names of his various conquests.

Just like the day before, there was a resounding _thwack!_

Jim whirled around again. This time, instead of facing a stunned Spock, the Vulcan was looking over something at the comm station. Uhura was standing, her back rigid, a shocked look on her face.

"Mister Spock!" Jim said, jumping to his feet. "A moment please?"

"Of course, Captain." Spock followed Jim off the bridge. He looked utterly calm. "Is everything all right, Jim?"

Jim grimaced. "I know things are boring right now, but you and Uhura can't keep doing this."

"Doing what exactly, Captain?"

"Spanking each other!" Jim hissed softly. "She did it to you yesterday, now you did it to her today. I don't want this to happen again. You two are even."

"Of course, Captain." Spock gave a nod. "I understand. I was simply demonstrating to Lieutenant Uhura how distracting her action was."

"Okay." Jim nodded. "I get it. Everyone is getting a bit antsy with nothing going on. But I don't want you two spanking each other any longer."

".... On the bridge," Spock added.

Jim frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"You do not want Lieutenant Uhura and me spanking each other on the bridge. Despite your position as Captain, it is none of your business whether or not I spank my wife anywhere else."

Jim's eyes widened. "Are you likely to do that?"

Spock's eyebrow rose. "As I said... It is none of your business."

Jim watched Spock walk back towards the bridge. "Would've thought she'd be the one doing that to you off-duty."

Spock glanced over his shoulder. "I never said she didn't, Jim."

Jim shook his head. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations indeed.


End file.
